


Games

by Rockym82



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble featuring Jack and Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

With a yawn, Jamie fumbled around, trying to get his winter jacket. Once on, his mother gave him his lunch, and a kiss on the head, before sending him out the door. The boy staggered on the short walkway to the gate. He reached to open it but, instead, he found his head pressed against, his eye feeling heavier than before. In the daze between the waking world and unconsciousness, he didn’t hear the bemused chuckling or the footsteps crunching in the snow next to him.

"You’re really asleep, aren’t you?"

The sudden question woke him up with a jolt, making him lose his balance, and he almost fell, if his friend hadn’t caught him.

"Careful now, sleepy-head."

"Jack Frost!" Jamie smiled brightly at the winter spirit who came and left with the wind.

"Jamie Bennett," he replied with a smirk as he helped the boy back on his feet. Had to catch him again as he started to tilt. "You sure are tired today.”

Jamie nodded he head. “I guess I was up late playing video games,” he admitted.

"Yeah, I flew by your house when I got back in town and saw you playing." Jack looked up and rocked his head side-to-side. "You kinda suck."

"What? No!"

"Oh, I think you do," Jack continued to tease.

"If you think you can do better I’d like to see you try…Hey…" The idea made him feel happy. "You should come to my place and play video games with me, Jack!"

Jack, while touched, reluctantly shook his head. “I tried video games before; they got those free demos in the stores. Unfortunately, I got a little too carried away,” one could say Jack sucked at video games, “and I ended up accidentally freezing the machine.” Jack remembered that time he felt extremely grateful he was invisible. “But how about I play with you and everyone outside after school today?”

Jamie nodded and then remembered: “School!” He opened the gate and headed out. “Everyone’s waiting so we can walk together. I gotta go, Jack! Can‘t wait to see you later!” Jamie waved goodbye.

Jack waved back, watching him leave. The boy had to catch himself a few times. “Oh, for crying…” Jack shook his head and yelled: “Hey, if you don’t get enough sleep tonight I gonna wake you up tomorrow by pouring slush down your back!”

Before Jamie could reply anything beyond a shiver at that threat, Jack took off into the air. He passed and waved at the other kids whose excited smiles made him long for 3 o’clock to get here sooner.

"Dude, did Jack just say he was gonna put slush down your back?" asked one of Jamie’s friends.

"Dude, Jack is back in town and you’re worried about that!” said another.

They all laugh and walked safely to school and everyone, beside Jamie, who occasionally fell asleep at his desk, kept looking at the clock awaiting the end of the school day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
